1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diode structure and a memory device including the same, and more particularly, to a new diode structure including a compound of material having an excellent rectification property, and a memory device including the new diode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many semiconductor devices comprising semiconductor memories include a switching structure. For example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is a representative memory device, includes among other elements a switching structure and a capacitor. A transistor, a diode, a varistor, and the like are examples of the switching structure.
To realize a highly integrated semiconductor device able to store mass information in a small area, a switching structure having a simple structure is required. In particular, a device such as a resistive random access memory device, which has recently undergone much research, has a cross-point structure in order to maximize integration.
A diode used for a semiconductor device preferably has a high current density in order to improve integration of the semiconductor device, a low leakage current due to a high ON/OFF current ratio, and a short response time with respect to a pulse signal.